Hokuu
Hokuu is a monstrous Frilled Sharks that was once Takiza's Shiro. Introduced in Book 4, he becomes the primary antagonist for the rest of the series, and by far Gray's most powerful enemy. Hokuu is the main antagonist of the entire series because he is the driving force behind all events, being the one who came up with the plan to murder Bollagan (with Grimkahn). Like Velenka, he is able to manipulate his superiors and move them into a position that will probably end them so that he, Hokuu, will be ruler. He is probably the only one in the ocean who can cross between two oceans with the ancient shark martial art-Shar-Kata. Hokuu is also the only character to ever use dark-kata, a much more evil form of shar-kata, where he obtains all the dark energy from the life of sea creatures. Species: '''Giant Frilled Shark '''Gender: '''Male '''Title: Former Aquasidor to Kaleth, then working for Drinnok, then 1st in line of Sixth Shiver Fate: Killed by Takiza ''' '''Status: Deceased Kingdom of the Deep In the Kingdom of the Deep, he freed the mako Velenka and destroyed Riptide Shiver's homewaters. He killed the thresher Quickeyes, leader of Coral Shiver, and led Gray, Striiker's mariners, and Shear's guardians into the lava trap. Then, he was able to destroy the Seazarein, and Gray was named ruler of the Big Blue. Gray and Takiza had many fights with Hokuu in this book. In one fight, Hokuu almost killed Takiza with his immense power. Luckily, Gray was there to stop that from happening by ramming Hokuu and distracting him. Enemy of Oceans In the fifth book, he freed Drinnok, king of Fifth Shiver, and his minions from the Underwaters. He attempted to finish Gray with a shar-kata blast but instead killed the thresher shark Mari when she took the hit for Gray. Next, Hokuu destroyed Fifth Shiver and it's king, Drinnok, when they decided to live in peace. He is now the first in line of Sixth Shiver, with Grimkahn the mosasaur as leader. He used his power to speed Grimkahn and his horde after Gray's army, but participated little in the battle. Hokuu was humiliated in a fight with Salamanca, and eventually escaped when tuna came blasting through the area. The Last Emprex In Shark Wars, the Last Emprex, he was able to defeat the combined force of AuzyAuzy, Vortex, and Hammer shiver with the help of Grimkahn. Luckily, Grinder was able to escape with seven battle fins. He then tried to kill Takiza at the battle of Pax Shiver but accidentally struck Grimkahn. He was able to escape and steal the life force of Jetty Shiver. After watching Gray fight the jurassic horde, he later showed up at the very end after Grimkahn's defeat and attempted to finish Gray again. When Takiza appeared, Hokuu fought an epic final battle with his former Nulo and ended up fatally wounding him with his dark-kata vomit attack. But he was finished off by Takiza when the betta mixed the energy of the ocean with his own life force and cut Hokuu's thirty-foot body in half, then burned Hokuu into ash. Personality Hokuu is cruel, merciless, ambitious, and probably the smartest of all the villains. It was his and Grimkahn's plan to destroy Bollagan and rule the Dark Blue. He doesn't hesitate to betray his superiors when required for his survival. He is, however, arrogant as ever and quick to lose his temper, especially when Velenka seems to be acting dumb to him and when Takiza is being his infuriatingly calm self. He completely loses it when the combined might of Riptide United and the Seazarein's guardians break through his shield and also when Takiza barely manages to save them from his ultimate lava vent trap. He is also cowardly when his life is on the line, flashing away from imminent danger. Hokuu continuously rejoices in his infinite power and absolutely loves battle because, to him, there is no chance of him losing whatsoever. Trivia *Hokuu is actually extremely old, being older even than Takiza as Hokuu is his shiro. *He is indirectly the driving force behind all events as he sent Finnivus the powerful Finja, is responsible for the plot to murder Bollagan and is also, indirectly, the reason Graynoldus died because Takiza was forced to close the passage because of the frills sent by Hokuu And gray too almost died. *Enemy of Oceans accidentally lists Hokuu as a mosasaur in the profiles. Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Deceased Characters